Dragon Drabble
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: Just a little drabble about the dragons from the triwizard tournament. For the Houses competition, round 2.


A/N: Written for The Houses Competition.

House: Ravenclaw

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Dragons

Story Word Count: 804

It is just a drabble about the dragons from the first task from the POV of the Hungarian Horntail.

"Why do you think we are here?" The Welsh Green dragon asked the other dragons. The Chinese Fireball unfurled at the Welsh's question.

"Have you asked the humans?" she said with a haughty laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know humans are stupid, they communicate in grunts." the Welsh replied.

The two dragons kept bickering until the Hungarian Horntail had had enough.

"Silence!" She roared, flames flickering at the edge of her mouth. "We are at the mercy of the humans, stay quiet so at least we can have some peace." The whole forest went silent with the exception of the humans sitting around their fire on the edge of the clearing.

Curling up her body around her eggs hoping to protect them from the cold ground of the forest, the Hungarian tried to sleep now that her companions were quiet.

A loud banging woke the Hungarian, there was a human with red hair hammering a giant peg into the ground. One of the other dragons must have gotten her peg loose. It was dawn and the air was cold. The Hungarian blinked a few times and looked to the sky. She longed to get her own peg loose and fly off, but she knew she wouldn't get far. She couldn't leave her babies with these monsters.

She loathed these humans. They didn't treat her badly and they didn't hurt her but she had heard the stories of what humans had done and what they could do. It was because of this history that she could barely contain herself. If it wasn't for that red haired one, she didn't believe that she would be here. She glared at him at the memory. He had gained her trust back in Romania where her clan lived. Even though all the clan told her to stay away from him. She had shown him where her babies were and before she knew it the red haired man had scooped up her babies and she was here.

That day, when the sun was higher in the sky, the humans started collecting all their eggs again. The other dragons and the Hungarian roared in anger, breathing fire at the humans but they didn't stay away. They boxed them up and took them away.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABIES!" roared the Welsh, thrashing about trying to get free.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY EGGS?!" the Chinese demanded, standing poised to attack.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING THEM?" snarled the Swedish. Several trees around her were singed or on fire.

The Hungarian only made roaring noises. She was in pain and couldn't form words. She was planning the death of every human she met. She was furious. Her clan had moved to avoid their eggs being stolen, and now it was happening to her. She was going to get revenge.

They put the other dragons to sleep, one by one, and took them away. When it was her turn she tried to fight but failed.

She awoke surrounded by humans. They were all sitting a distance away in stands that made her feel small. The air had an excitement about it. She had never seen so many but she only had hate for all of them. They were all lucky that she was pegged to the ground and unable to attack them.

The Hungarian checked her babies and noticed there was a new gold coloured egg. She didn't know what dragon lay within but she wasn't going to let any human get close to it. It was a lot cooler than an egg should be. A small human approached her. She was wary of the fool but just kept watch. A twig flew to him and he climbed on it. The Hungarian wondered what he was doing. Then he started to fly around, he wasn't bothering her too much. He was making her a little dizzy as he kept circling. She just roared and blew fire at him to keep him at a distance. That human was not going to touch any of her eggs, though she saw his eyes were fixed on the strange gold one. He was hovering a distance above her and not moving when the Hungarian decided to strike.

Flapping her wings, she rose up into the air. Before she could get the human, he dove straight down to her nest and stole the golden egg. The Hungarian was furious and roared, shooting fire into the sky. The noise that the humans made, cheering this little thief like he was some hero. She wasn't going to make it easy for the humans to capture her again. Eventually they did, but they returned her babies to her. Her babies were too cold though and she breathed fire on them.

When she got home, she was never going near any humans again.


End file.
